


Manipulations and Schemes

by June2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Harry, Dead Potter parents, M/M, Magic colour does not matter, Multi, OC boy who lived, OOC Harry, OOC dark side, Parseltongue, Slash, Slight Dumbledore Bashing, Slytherin Harry, Smart Harry, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived, but he's not the real one Harry is.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June2020/pseuds/June2020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadrian Potter, brother to the famed boy who lived.  Or is he in fact the boy who lived? Of course he is, we both know that, even Dumbledore knows that.Aswell as Voldemort but that comes later. Now,why didn't Dumbledore give the prophecy child the fame they properly deserved? Read it and find out, it's in the prologue. You will get a better summary of the story if you read the prologue. Also the twin won't be bashed against, Harry has had enough cruel things happen to him. Neither will Granger and the Weasley's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Harry Potter and this will be SLASH  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Prologue  
Lily Potter née Evans has never hated hospitals as much as she did now. Now normally she would find the white walls comforting; not sterile and creepy. Normally though, she wasn’t giving birth and screaming herself hoarse.

Her husband, James Potter, was pacing outside of Lilly's room with his three best friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. The four self-proclaimed marauders heard the screaming coming from the room and knew they could do nothing to help. For James Potter it all seemed surreal, he was in between bursting into the room or pulling out his hair. One would think that waiting for seven years for your future wife to fall in love with you would make a patient man, but waiting for his wife to give birth to his sons just pushed the wrong buttons.

“Sir, I have to ask you to stop pacing,” a healer nervously told James

“Are you having a laugh? Our CHILDREN are about to be birthed and you’re telling us to be calm!” Sirius nearly yelled at the worker. 

Remus was about to say something, only to be interrupted by shouting. 

“JAMES CHARLUS POTTER YOU BETTER GET IN HERE” Lily screamed. 

Warily opening the door, James is greeted by the beautiful, exhausted picture of his wife and in her arms are two twin boys. James hurriedly rushes to them followed shortly by Sirius, Peter, and then Remus who was nervous about being around children.

“So what are you going to name the little progslets?” asked Sirius.

“The first born,” Lilly pointed to the one who was already sprouting tufts of black hair, “is Hadrian Orchid Potter the second child” now pointing to the one who clearly had his father's eyes, a soft dark chocolate, “is Stevenson Stephanotis Potter” Lily then preceded to close her eyes in exhaust.

“Why the flower names?” asked Peter.

“Family tradition from Lil’s side; though luckily enough I convinced her not to have their first names be flowers” James answered, with Lily too tired to do so herself.

“What in merlin's name Stephanotis?” Sirius eloquently asked.

“Obviously a flower you troll” retorted Remus. 

“I resent that Moony, I can in fact quite confidently say I am far more handsome then any troll you have encountered” Sirius responded.

“As if there's anything you don't say confidently” muttered Peter.

Lily quickly shut the men up with a steely glare. The healer, who previously had been standing awkwardly by the doorway then preceded to say: “Hadrian was born at 11:59 pm, on July 31 while Stevenson was born at 1:09 am on August 1.”

“Thank you ma'am” Lily responded never taking her eyes of her little babies. Hadrian already had her own bright, green eyes and his father's raven coloured hair, fortunately though he didn't seem to have inherited the infamous Potter mess; he was still too young to properly define any other features. Steavenson meanwhile was a bald, little newborn that had his father's dark chocolate eyes, everyone just assumed he would be ginger like his mother or black haired like his father.

_________seven months later__________

Eventually Stevenson did grow some hair, but to everyone's surprise he had his aunt Petunia's ash blond hair, and with his father's mess. Hadrian also clearly became the cuter of the two, though that did not mean Stevenson wasn't cute just not as cute.  
Eventually the family decided to move into James family home, Potter Manor, after months of running around in hiding. At first they thought about moving into Godric's Hollow but with the twins it would have been a bit crowded. It was also argued that with the manor they wouldn't have to solely rely on the fidelius charm to keep them safe.

Potter Manor was on a land that was a total of twenty acres and was surrounded by thick, dark forests. The home was made in the early 1700s and seemed more like a castle than a manor, with its stone walls and watch towers. The manor had the most gorgeous gardens which was covered in Orchids, Roses, Stephanotises, Asian Lily's, and Wisteria. After Lily visited this beautiful area she immediately knew what she was going to name her children. Wisteria and Rose if they were girls and Orchid and Stephanotis if they were boys.

Hadrian was a quite baby, or perhaps he just seemed silent compared to his brother. Stevenson had to be almost always carried or otherwise he would turn into a sobbing mess, James and Lily took him to healers who just said he has an upset stomach, never telling what the cause of the issue was. Both twins could already speak in full sentences while the first born seemed to use them more frequently. Hadrian's first words were Padfoot much to Sirius's delight; while Stevenson's first words were mummy which made Lily tear up.  
_______________Halloween________________  
It was just another day in the Potter household, with the house elves working on the feast for Hollows Eve. The twins were in the pallor being read to by their mother who was reading them Red Riding Hood much to James dismay since she called The story of Beetle and Bard "to gruesome" but reads them a story of a murderous wolf.

"Completely ludicrous" James muttered to himself, of course Lily still heard him.

"I am not reading my babies a story about DEATH JAMES!" Lily all but screamed the last bit.

"It's not about death." James whined, though he would deny it with all his life.

Lily was just about to retort until she felt a chilly breeze. "James did you leave the door open?" scolded Lily.

"No why do you always blame me for these things." James complained.

"Perhaps because it is always related to you, or did you forget about the time the window was left open for five hours because someone thought it would be a brilliant idea-" Lily was then interrupted by the sound of someone walking with boots. 

"Lily take the boy's and run!" James whispered.

"I'm not about to leave you-" Lily started only for James to point at the twins with a knowing look.

Running up to the nursery, Lily put the boys into Stevenson's crib. She then started blocking the door. She turned towards to her children and recites an old, Latin ritual that was classified as "dark" due to its blood magic and self-sacrificing nature. The door was blown to bits, the blockade doing nothing to deter him from his path. 

"Stand aside you foolish girl." he said with disgust obvious in his voice.

"Please not my babies, I beg you!" Lily pleaded.

"Stand aside, mudblood!" The dark lord growled out.

"Take me instead please, have mercy!" Lily knew she had to die for the ritual to work and was fully prepared, 'anything for my children' she thought to herself.

"Very well, you wish for death then I shall give you death, Avada Kedavra" a burst of green light engulfed Lily, and she dropped to the ground. 

Lord Voldemort then looked into the crib. 

A baby with soft looking black hair and intelligent, knowing green eyes stared at him while the one with the blond version of the Potter mess that they call hair and curious brown eyes looked at his mother. Unnerved by the staring Voldemort pointed his wand at the green eyed child and said the words "Avada Kedavra”. The spell hit the child right in the forehead a little to the left, and before the Dark Lord could get over his shock of the child still being alive the fatal spell rebounded and hit him. In the explosion of power rubble fell down onto the children, one piece scarring the blond twin in the shape of a v right in the middle of his forehead.

Far away in the headmaster’s office, Dumbledore was startled by the alarms that warned him dark magic had been used at Potter Manor. Apparating to the forest outside the manor and rushing inside he sees the dead corpse of one James Potter sprawled out in front of the stairs, walking up the stairs in a far more solemn mood he reaches the nursery. On the walls you could still see the dragons fly around in a night sky setting, oblivious to the body of sweet Lily Potter and the sobbing of her two sons. Dumbledore looks at the two children and turns to Hadrian, the obvious prophecy child since he was born exactly when the seventh month dies. Looking at the little thing that was crying its eyes out Dumbledore casts a few diagnostic spells discovering dark magic was used on him just as he suspected was the case, the spell left only a small lighting mark scar on his forehead though one odd thing about it was that it was glowing exactly like the lighting the scar resembled. Choosing then to look at the younger twin, who had the bleeding letter v in the middle of his forehead. Dumbledore is struck with a brilliant idea, an idea that would make chosen one and the prophecy child easy to mould so he would never stray from the light side, and that he would never become so arrogant that he would ignore him, Dumbledore. This 'brilliant' plan was to declare young Stevenson Potter as the one who killed the dark lord! It was not like anyone other than himself, Snape, and Voldemort knew of the prophecy, and knew that it was impossible for the younger Potter to be the defeater. They will mark Stevenson as the boy who lived the one who saved them all.

While Dumbledore was scheming this 'amazing' plan he did not bother to think about how the people will come to Stevenson to save them when Voldemort returns or how the true chosen one would react to having a famous twin or even what he would do with the twins. Dumbledore checked if the deceased Potters put any protections on their boys, and much to his shock blood wards were on them! Dark Magic! Despite the fact that they were dark Dumbledore could not deny that they were strong and would protect both twins from any death eater who wanted vengeance; but he had to bring them to a place with one Lily Potter's blood. 

Standing in front of number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whingeing. With only a basket in hand that had a thick blanket with a permanent heating charm on it and underneath that blanket two little boys were sleeping inside. On that very basket there was a note that detailed the wards around the Dursley family and by taking these boys in it would protect everyone in the house. It also went onto apologies for Petunias loss. Anyone who had a semblance of sympathy for either the aunt or young boys would have waited and knocked and actually described the situation; unfortunately, Dumbledore does not fit into that description. Despite putting all hope on one of those little boys and having put everyone else's hope on the other child.  
Putting the boy’s basket in between the milk cartons Dumbledore disappears to go tell the whole magical world that their terror, nightmare, enemy, and Lord was gone all thanks to Stevenson Potter. This night was the mark of celebration for many, but for some like Sirius Black it was a day of devastation and the day he was betrayed by not only a close friend but also a role model, Albus Dumbledore. For Remus Lupin it was the day he lost all hope of ever having friendship again. And for Peter Pettigrew it was the day he lost everything and marked the day he would spend the rest of his time living as a rat for fear of the truth coming out.

 

Chapter 1  
The next morning when Petunia Dursley née Evans came to collect the milk, she instead found not only some milk but also a basket with two cooing babies inside, one with her sister’s green eyes and the other with her own blond hair. Petunia Dursley did not scream but instead picked up the basket and carried it to the counter then presided to collect the milk and put it into the fridge. Petunia then looked at the note and read it. About twelve minuets passed before she slowly put down the note and said "Vernon, you have to get down here!" Thudding down the stairs a large whale of a man with a very thick moustache and popped out veins on the side of his head. He was opposite of Petunia in almost every way, he had little neck while she had a very long one, he was fat she was thin, he had a very rounded face almost like it was swelling Petunia had a long one often compared to a horse in her neighbours private thoughts. Now the Dursleys prided themselves as perfectly normal, abnormally so though the they would deny that to their very last breath; the classic British family they thought themselves to be with their two-year-old son, Dudley Dursley, who resembled a beach ball far more than a human child. So one could only think how these type of people would react to having two abnormal little boys who were birthed by another abnormal person.

"We have to get rid the freaks now Pet, what happens if they do something to dear dudders?!" Vernon said.

"If we keep the freaks then we will be protected by their kind." Argued Petunia.

"We DONT NEED PROTECTION FROM THOSE FREAKS!" Vernon yelled.  
"If we get rid of them then they will come after us, Vernon." Petunia glared though in her head a tiny voice told her that that wasn't the true reason she wanted to keep them, perhaps it was because one had her Lily's eyes and the other had her own hair.

"Fine, but they better not think we're spending a pound on those freaks!" Vernon yelled as if it would cause the magical word to hear him. 

"The note said that we would get 30,000 pounds for each twin once a year if we keep them to pay for their expenses." Petunia said. Vernon seemed to switch when the amount of money for keeping them both came in, far less reluctant to take them in now.

"They still need to earn their keep! Without them knowing about," spit flying Vernon said the word "magic" with so much loathing you would think he was talking about something that personally ruined his life, "they shouldn't be taking in by those freaks." Petunia knew better than to argue with him when he was like this, sometimes it was best to keep silent.

"Of course, and we will be hailed as saints for taking in our poor orphan nephews." Petunia said venomously. 

"They have to show behaviour and intelligence I won't stand to be associated with savages!" Vernon ranted while being very hypocritical considering that he shows no manners or intelligent thought, many even thought he looked savage considering how he was when he was angry.

So it was decided that that day forward that the Dursleys would keep the Potter boys and also keep them ignorant of their own past and abilities. Petunia not wanting to soil her reputation by making her own blood seem bad decided to say that her sister died in a gas explosion with her husband and that was also how the little twins got their scars.

Now speaking of the twins their lives were not easy, for the first few years of their lives they believed their names to be Freak1 and Freak2 they had the smallest bedroom in the house even though the Dursleys had a guest room, they still stayed in the smallest bedroom. At first Vernon tried to make them stay in the cupboard under the stairs, but it was much too small for the both of them. The two boys were forced to do all chores in the household including chores that many would claim to be far too dangerous for children. Such as cleaning and fixing the roof, cooking with a stove, cleaning the chimney and tending the fire, anytime they had to deal with chemicals and so many more. 

Hadrian being the older twin believed it to be his duty to look after his younger brother, so even with the meagre food they were given he still made sure to give some to his brother. Hadrian, due to his more feminine looks, soft facial features, long lashes, soft shoulder length hair, and ivory skin did more 'feminine' chores like cleaning, cooking, and gardening. Some may think he had the easier jobs but his chores had far more risk due to his age, and nonexistent safety items. Since Vernon believed the chores that he gave Stevenson to be 'manly' chores he gave Stevenson more food and treated him better. This caused Stevenson to have a bit of a complex around Hadrian and believed himself to be the ultimate protector. 

Hadrian due to giving his already few amounts of food he had too his brother, became short. That was the only way to put his height; he was the shortest in their grade, including the girls. Stevenson ended up on the slightly above average scale which made Hadrian believe he would have been a giant if he had the proper amount of food. Hadrian was the brightest student in his grade so much so that the teachers considered him a prodigy but whenever asked if he would like to skip a grade he always denied. The teachers believed it to be because he didn't want to leave his brother behind, when actually it was because he didn't want to be in the same year as his cousin, Dudley. The Potter boys didn't have any friends beside each other thanks to Dudley who bullied anyone who showed interest in the boys. 

Now, the day of August 1 was a special day for the two boys. Though neither of the twins knew it; this was the day the twins would receive their Hogwarts acceptance letter. The adult Dursleys were feeling rather wary, especially Petunia, she could vividly recall Lily's eleventh birthday and her excitement over her acceptance letter. For the two boys unaware of their relative’s woes were starting the day as they always did, Hadrian went to make the Dursleys breakfast he then fixed something small for his brother then he stuffed down a slice of toast in case Dudley threw a hissy fit from seeing Hadrian eating, for some reason he always specifically hurt Hadrian.

While Hadrian was serving the Dursleys their third meal Vernon shouted at Stevenson to get the mail. "Go make Dudley get it! He doesn't ever do anything!" Stevenson whined.  
"Boy! Go get the mail because your brother decided he's not going to get any other meals today" Vernon sneered out the words. Stevenson shot an apologetic look to his brother, who just softly smiled back at him. Hadrian went to the door, and looked through the mail "a letter from Aunt Marge to her precious Diddums, some bills Vernon is going to be upset" finally Hadrian got to the back of the pile where he found a letter that was addressed to him and his brother.  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
Dear Mr.Hadrian Potter and Mr. Stevenson Potter  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad. With approval of a professor/school official/or ministry official you may bring another type of animal.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK  
Yours sincerely, Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Hadrian knowing that Dudley would through a hissy fit over them getting a letter decided to hide it under his baggy clothing. Hadrian decided he would bring it to his and Stevenson's room and look it over with him. Going back to the dining room he gave the rest of the mail to his 'uncle'. Vernon seemed to hurry through the mail as if to look for something, he looked undeniably smug after looking through it all. He even ignored the bills which normally would through him into a rant about the government stealing his money. Dudley took the time to poke his smaller cousin with a smelting stick. Stevenson noticing yelled at him to stop it, which caused Dudley to throw a tantrum. 

"FREAKS GO TO YOUR ROOM AND NO MEALS FOR THREE DAYS!" Vernon yelled.  
The Potter twins rushed to their room before Vernon took more of his anger out on them. Normally, Hadrian would be annoyed by his brother’s insolence but today it was perfect. Once they got to their room Hadrian took out the letter, and showed him it.

"How are we supposed to know this is real, Hade?" Asked Stevenson skeptically.

"The letter was addressed to our bedroom 'the smallest bedroom' how else would they have known it's not like the Dursleys would tell someone!" Hadrian fiercely argued. Looking at his brothers worried expression he said, "Even if the letters fake, what harm will come if we answer it?"

"Maybe it's a joke from Dudley, and he'll make fun of us for believing it?" Stevenson said already starting to doubt himself.  
"He already makes fun of us, this won't do any harm and it's not like he can tell the kids at school!" Hadrian reminded.  
"Fine, but should we really get are hopes up? Also how are we even supposed to respond?" Stevenson said warily.  
"It says by owl post-" "how the bloody hell are we supposed to send a letter by an owl Hades!" Yelled Stevenson.  
"Shh, I put effort into hiding this from them don't go scream it out for everyone to hear! Besides, all we should have to do is get an owl and put an acceptance letter in and ask for explanation!" Hadrian retorted.

So the two boys set to write their letter, well Hadrian wrote it but only because his hand writing was better, while Stevenson helped on what they would ask. Much to both the brothers shock they easily found an owl who was seemingly waiting for them. 

A few hours later one Professor McGonagall got one of many acceptance letters and to her delight it was by the Potter twins. McGonagall knew their parents well and was extremely upset after Albus refused to tell her where they were only getting a 'somewhere safe' as a response. Reading their letter, she could tell that at least one of them inherited Lily's politeness, she was pleased until she got to the part where they asked her questions and said they knew nothing of Hogwarts! McGonagall rushed into the headmaster’s office and asked what the meaning of this.

'Not only did the Potter children not know about the magical world, the boy-who-lived didn't know about the world where he was hailed a saviour!' McGonagall thought as she entered the headmasters office. Ignoring Quirrell she went and shouted at Dumbledore "You told me that they were safe! They don't even know about magic!"  
"Minevera I don't know what you're talking about." Albus said trying to settle the situation. 

"You know damn well who I'm talking about! The Potter twins! I just got a letter from them and they don't even know about magic! If you told me this before I would have at least introduced them to the magical world along with the Muggleborns" 

Dumbledore trying to remedy the situation quickly decided "Quirrell here can introduce them into the magical world after all he used to be a muggle studies professor!"  
"You're going to have him as the one to introdu-" Dumbledore then subtly told the gargoyles to remove her from the office. 

"Quirrell I hope you can do a fine job at introducing these two the magical world!" Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes, and then gave him their address.  
__________________________________________________________________________ Voldemort couldn't believe his luck; he was simply being handed the brat on a silver platter. He decided to control Quirrell for this meeting, you can never know what type of mistake he would make. The possessed man then Apparated to the area around the house after all the protections were still there but all he had to do now was get invited inside. 

Knocking on the door a blond horse of a woman answers.

"You better not be selling anything!" She says in a nasally voice.

"I'm not, I'm here for your husband’s job this is the home of Vernon Dursley, no?" Voldemort lied.

"Of course come inside! Now what would warrant a home visit? Is he getting promoted?" She responded in a fake respectful voice.

"No, I'm here for your nephews-" He started once he was in the building only to get interrupted

"YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE FREAKS ARNT YOU!" She screamed completely ignoring her self made rule of not attracting the neighbours attention.

"Considering you know of magic and our world then you should have been expecting this since their arrival." The possessed Quirrell sneered. Ignoring her futile attempts at stopping him from going up the stairs he remembers the address on the letter 'the smallest bedroom'. Seeing a door that was right next to the muggle boy’s bedroom he tries to open it; read tries. To his distaste the door was locked, and by the outside no less. The ugly horse woman followed him up the stairs looked smug but he could easily see the fear behind her eyes. Dismissing her smug look he quickly casts a quick Alohomora and the door unlocks. 

Stepping inside the bedroom which in truth was the size of a small study he is greeted by the sight of a bloody floor and two boys one who seemed ridiculously small considering his age, and had perfect shoulder length wavy black hair, Avada Kedavra eyes, the face of an aristocratic with high cheekbones and pouty lips, along with his ivory skin complexion he could easily be mistaken for a very pretty girl. The tall boy with messy blond hair and chocolate eyes he was rather tan and he also an aristocratic face but a more 'common' one and it did not look feminine. Both were wearing rags which were clearly hand-me downs. The green eyed one, the prophecy child, the beautiful one asked a quick and direct question "Are you from Hogwarts?"  
______________________________________________________________________________  
"Well you can't blame me for not buying into it at first, Hade! So you can stop shoving it into my face!" Stevenson whispered to his brother. 

Stevenson and his brother Hadrian were following a strange man with a huge purple turban that strangely smelled of garlic, the man also kept giving his brother creepy looks that had Stevenson worried; it reminded him of the time that Aunt Petunia warned them about creepy men, she also had seemed uncharacteristically concerned about Hadrian when she talked about it. 

The man said he was Professor Quirrell and taught Defence Against the Dark Arts, and talked about how he was going to introduce them to the magical world. He also warned Stevenson about a 'celebrity status' but it couldn't be to high I mean why leave him with them if it was. Not that he was complaining, if he wasn't with Hadrian who would protect him? Well maybe they wouldn't want to separate twins but then he wouldn't know that Hadrian needed protection! 

While Stevenson was having an inner monologue Hadrian was thinking about everything he would learn how powerful he could get and what his brothers celebrity status might mean. After all the Professor warned them about it which meant it had to be fairly large fan-base. Stevenson always liked attention so it did soot him, just Hadrian was worried that it would get to his head or even worse he would want to leave him behind. Shaking his thoughts away from such negativity he decided to ask the Professor some questions.

"Our Aunt seemed to know what yo-we are, were are parents magical as well?" Quirrell paused for a moment before answering.  
"Your parents were magical; your father is something that we call 'pureblood' while your mother was a 'Muggleborn' which is a person who was born by two Muggles but has magical capabilities. Since your mother was a Mu-Muggleborn you two are half-bloods because of it."

"If one of us married a pureblood would our children still be a half blood?" Hadrian was genuinely curious because whoever called themselves 'pureblood' were most likely be the top in this society.

"No, the child would be pureblood also if it was a child with another half-blood it would become a pureblood. It would only be considered a half blood if it was a Muggleborns or a Muggles" you could practically taste his distaste for Muggles.

"Professor is there anything we should especially know about Hogwarts that might not be in the books?" Hadrian of course would look through every book about Hogwarts as soon as they got to a book store.

"Well there are pureblood supremacist that go to the school but that won't affect you much since you're a half-blood from a high-up family, they are the type of people who believe Muggleborns shouldn't go to Hogwarts and that purebloods are the most powerful out of the three blood-types. Though that's not all, at Hogwarts there are a lot of students who rely on stereotypes and assumptions. For example if you're sorted into Hufflepuff people will assume you're a pushover and weak, a Hufflepuff could be caught red handed murdering someone and be declared innocent. Many bigots will call Slytherin house of the Dark, now while Slytherin produces a large number of Dark Wizards/Witches they produce just as many as Gryffindor and Hufflepuff the only difference is that Slytherin produces more famous Dark Wizards/Witches."

The man (who was possessed by a parasite creature) and two boys stopped in front of an imposing snow-white multi-storied marble building that towered over the other neighbouring shops. Entering the building they three are greeted by the customary charmed speech

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

"Welcoming" Stevenson muttered to Hadrian.

"Oh shush, you're just bitter over the fact I was right and you were wrong." Hadrian said with a slight smile.  
Walking towards the desk, the twins who have never seen a goblin or even knew what they were supposed to look like, are shocked to see an extremely short grey skinned, hooked nose, balding Goblin. The Goblin, Beamish his name tag read, sneered down at the twins.

Professor Qurriell quickly got out the keys for the twin’s school vaults " these are the keys for Hadrian Potter and Stevenson Potter Hogwarts vaults." He said it in a slight rush.

"Of course, Griphook will show you to your vaults" the Goblin sneered out the words.

"Umm, Professor why the Goblins seem to hate us without ever having any introduction to them?" His brother Stevenson finally asked.

"Well we were at war with the Goblins for quite some time also wizards/witches often demean Goblins believing creatures to be lower than them. You will learn that many people in the Magical world make too many assumptions." Quirrell responded. 

Eventually they got to their vaults and both boys were awed over the amount of money they had. Everything was golden and the twins both simultaneously ask "Is this real gold!?" Griphook nodded slowly looking baffled by their complete lack of knowledge on the magical world, after all this was their heir to the most Nobel and Ancient house of Potter and the most Noble and Ancient house of Black the boy-who-lived as well! He was left with at least seven heirships of course they were all minor houses but enough to allow him to live lavishly for the rest of his life.  
Griphook not wanting to waste his own time on explaining the currency just gave them the pamphlet that they gave Muggles and Muggleborns. Both boys hurriedly read it "......17 Sickles in a Galleon, and 29 Knut’s in a Sickle, meaning there are 493 Knut’s to a Galleon. The Galleon is made out of gold, the Sickle is made out of silver, while the Knut is created from bronze. Do not think that you can go into the muggle world to exchange the gold the marking on each of the coins will prevent any muggle from even wanting to exchange the coins. Galleon=£4.93 Sickle=£0.29 Knut=£0.01" 

Hadrian was shocked and amazed I mean looking at their vaults there had to be at least 60,000 Gallons in each vault with according to the exchange rate that was 297,600 pounds! And this is only their school vaults that their parents set up! With this much money they could purchase the best materials and still have money to spare! While this was going on in Hadrian's mind Stevenson was thinking about if they had vaults, that probably not only meant that they were rich they also had a family home! They might not have to live with the Dursleys anymore! Hadrian would be safe and they could live with each other for as long as he wanted! It would be a dream come true for both boys’. 

Stevenson wanted to know about this possible house "So, is there a Potter house or something?" 

The goblin shot him an annoyed look before responding "Yes, before your parents died you lived in the Potter Manor-" "is there a way to move there without an exact guardian?" Stevenson interrupted. 

"Yes, though there would have to be house-elves at the manor." Now Hadrian was getting interested after all it was a way to get out of the Dursleys clutches.  
"Sir, what exactly are house-elves and is there a way to check if the manor has any?" Hadrian asked politely knowing that how Stevenson was going about this was just making the Goblin exasperated.  
"House-elves are small large eyed/eared creatures they serve wizards/witches and are usually owned by the rich. Yes, there is a way to know if there is any intelligent life." After saying that Giphook went over to another Goblin and whispered something in their ear, said Goblin then went on to check on the house-elf issue.

While all this was going on Quirrell or more the one possessing him was observing this with cold calculating eyes. Of course he was in support of this, no Magical should be forced to live with abusive Muggle's. Though this was still the prophecy child, the one who is supposed to "vanquish" him. Though perhaps because of a certain bumblebees plan he just might be able to keep the child, and if the blonde proves useful even he may join the dark side.

The Goblin came back and briefly talked about the results to the boys who looked as if they just heard their parents came back to life, while not the nicest analogy it certainly worked.

Looking at the boys it was hard to believe that they were related to the deceased Potters, while Hadrian got his colouring from them he looked far too beautiful to be James Potters son and while you could see bits of the mother in him it was clear he inherited his looks from his decedents same while his brother he seemed to only inherit the Potter mess and eyes without the glasses. It made people wonder about their history, and with the sheep all thinking that it was the blonde brat that 'killed' me it will be easy to convince the prophecy child to side with the Dark.

Once the twins seemed to have collected all their shopping money the three males (or four) headed out to purchase the school supplies. 

The first store that they stopped by was Potage's Cauldron Shop, they got the required standard size 2, Pewter then they went to shop for the rest of their equipment. Stevenson and Hadrian argued over whether or not they would go to Flourish and Blotts or Magical Menagerie first. Stevenson argued that if they went to Flourish and Blotts then the night would have already settled when they left, Hadrian responded with that if they went to Magical Menagerie then they both would end up ruining their dress robes before they could even put them away. Eventually they decided to get the robes now, then their wands, and then they would decide which store to go to first.  
______________________________________

Going to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, Hadrian is pushed onto a stool next a bleach blonde boy with a pointed face. "Now dear, the Hogwarts package?" After a hesitant nod Madam Milkin then asks "do you want any embroidery on your robes?" The Avada Kedevara eyed boy thought a bit, after a few seconds he decided on something similar to the Potter crest, loopy leaves that looked elegant. Once, he told her that she started in his robes. 

Stevenson was waiting impatiently for the lady to get done with the blonde kid so he could get his robes. It didn't help that the pointed face boy was talking to Hadrian, not that Hadrian couldn't talk to people just he should be warier, they were in a magical world now after all.

Though looking at the scene it doesn't seem that Hadrian liked talking to the boy, then something that Hadrian said seemed to make the brat sneer and then the brat had the gall to look at my brother’s body he then he seemed to question Hadrian a lot more which just made him annoyed. 

Doing what I should have done when the prat decided to look at my brother like that I go to interrupt them, only to be pushed away by said prat who walked out of the store as if he owned the place. Milkin placed Stevenson onto the stool and asked "Do you want the same embroideries as your brother?" 

"Hmmm, yes." He says after looking at the designs on Hadrian.

"So, Hade what was that boy talking about to you?"

"He was talking about how his parents were shopping for him." 

"Who tells a stranger that?" 

"That kid." Said Hadrian with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what I meant." Stevenson said with a pout.  
"You're far too old to be pouting Steve." 

"You can pull off a pout! Though maybe that's because you're so sh-" he was interrupted by an elbow to his stomach.

"I'm not that short" Hadrian muttered.

Stevenson not wanting another elbow in the stomach wisely chose not to argue. Now that the robe shopping was over they could finally get their wands. Unknown to the Potter twins getting a wand was an extreme deal in the Magical world, not that they weren't excited just they thought the prospect of getting a pet and books better. 

"Now we just have your wand and books to go." Qurriell said.

"Don't forget the pets!" Stevenson said in a worried tone.

"Of course not" Qurriell muttered with a frown.

The three (technically four) people went up to a narrow and shabby shop. It had peeling gold letters over the door saying Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. One wand laid on a lonely, dusty cushion in the front window. A bell rang echoing throughout he small store.

"Good afternoon," a quiet voice said. The voice came from an old man, with wide, pale eyes that were shining.

"Hello" the twins said at the same time.

"Ah yes, yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you two soon. Potter twins." The man pointed at Hadrian and said "You have your mother’s eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice for charm work."

Then Mr. Ollivander went up to Stevenson " your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration." 

Qurriell coughed before the man could say more "we are here for their wands not their parent's." 

"Of course, yes, yes. What hand do you both use?" Both boys raised their right hand, and Ollivander set right to measuring them.

As he was measuring Stevenson's head he said " Every Ollivander wand has a powerful magical core substance, boys. We use unicorn hairs, Phoenix tail feathers, dragon heartstrings, basilisk venom, thestrial hairs, and mermaid scales." He suddenly stopped and went through the shelves, taking down rectangular boxes.

"Right then, Mr. Potter's. You" Ollivander pointed at the blonde twin" try this one. Beech wood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Stevenson felt awkward with the wand in his hand and waved it around like how he saw on the commercials when he watched Dudley watching the telly. Before he could do anything else the wand was ripped from his hand and given to Hadrian who had similar results. This process continued until they got to a unique wand a wand, unknown to the three (...four) other people in the room was created because of a seers’ tip. The wand was originally just the brother wand to Tome Riddle's wand, but now it not only had the Phoenix tail feather, it also had a thestrial hair dipped in basilisk venom. Very dramatic, perhaps even overly so and if anyone knew of the cores then it would be snapped in an instant. So when the wand chose Hadrian; Ollivander obviously decided to talk about the wands full history.

"Curious, very curious. That wand was the brother wand to you-know-who himself! Of course then I made some changes to it, adding a thestrial hair that was dipped in basilisk venom making the wand deadly and the venom turned the wood pitch black. Now you-" Ollivander realised that the boys didn't really understand what he meant.

" A thestrial hair is the hair from a thestrial which are beings similar to horses but can only be seen by those who have witnessed death. A basilisk-"

" We know what a basilisk is. So can we get my wand now?" Impatience was clear in his tone, most would assume it was because Stevenson was simply a brat while he was actually just scared. 

Him and his brother were just introduced into a whole new world where everything was different, there was a creepy guy (who was also a Professor) who kept starring at Hadrian and now instead of being able to get their wands he has to deal with another creepy guy with a fascination with his brother! 

Thirty minutes later Stevenson finally got his wand "Cherry wood, 9 inches, with a unicorn hair core very flexible, mainly used for Ancient Runes." 

At this the boys quickly paid and rushed out of the shop, while Qurriell (Voldemort) had a peculiar look on his face. He was thinking about what this meant, his brother wand that now became incredibly dark belonged in the hands of his supposed equal. Startled from his thought by a tapping on his arm. Voldemort looked into jungle green eyes and a small voice asking "so what do you think? Should we go to the bookstore first or the pet store?" 

"The book store, books are a necessary part of the supplies a pet is not." Voldemort said with no room for argument. 

They then preceded to go to Flourish and Blotts. Eventually even Stevenson was excited over the prospect of learning about the social classes and customs of this world. The shop had a warm feeling and smelled of old books but in a good way. Books were stacked as high as the ceiling, rather unprofessional but homely. 

While the two boy's rushed to get their books another Professor entered the shop. A professor that goes by the name of Severus Snap. Seeing Quirrell he internally groans, thinking about the rant that Minerva gave after Dumbledore removed her from his office. And if Qurriell was here that meant that the two brats would be here too. And seeing Potter clones was not on his list of priorities. Quickly rushing to get what he came for he makes sure to avoid the textbook aisle, only to end up in the fairytale aisle which had two bicker kids. 

"Hadeeee we're in the little kid’s section! You're too old for fairytales!" A boy with messy blonde hair, a sun kissed tan, and chocolate brown eyes which Snape swears he seen before. 

"You keep saying that we need to learn everything about the- our culture! What better way than the story's that have been passed down for centuries?" A girl? Says. She? Has silky black hair, an almost Snow White complexion, and green eyes that Snape has seen on only one other person, Lily Evans 

"Hade, don't deny it. You just want to look at a bunch of fairytale books." The blonde- no the false Boy-Who-Lived said. Now Snape knew why those eyes seemed so familiar, Hadrian the prophecy child had his mother’s eyes while Stevenson the celebrity had James Potter's eyes.

"I'm not denying anything. I'm simply giving you a reason to be here." Hadrian answered with a distracted hand gesture. His other hand was going over different books. "Hey, Steve check this one out! It actually looks pretty serious." He held up a book by the name of The Tales of Beedle the Bard it wasn't like the other copies though. This one seemed to have some strange language on it that Snape recognised as runes. The book had yellow pages and seemed ancient even by magical standards. It was right then that Snape realised that protecting Lily's child was not going to be simple, not that he ever thought it was going to be simple. After all the dark lord would be going after the child, but of course the boy goes and picks up an ancient book that is probably extremely dangerous.

The boys talked some more between each other and went to another aisle of the store. Snape was almost tempted to follow them, but pushed down that urge as fast just as fast as it appeared after all just because they don't look like Potter didn't mean they didn't act like Potter. Quickly finding the books he needed and purchasing them, Snape leaves the store and enters the busy alley.

_________________________________  
"Is that creepy person gone?" Hadrian whispered into his brother’s ear. 

"Yeah, just saw him look around a bit then go to another aisle. He's left the shop, in quite a hurry." Stevenson answered.

"I wonder what he was thinking, he kept on trying to look at our eyes." Harry said in a curious voice. 

"Whatever he was trying to do it wasn't anything good, now we have all our books so let's go to the pet store and leave." Stevenson said while looking around as if expecting to be attacked.

"Don't forget that we need to stop by Gringots again to know how to get to our new home!!" Hadrian said in worry and repeated it again for safety. It would be horrible to learn of an escape from the Dursleys and to end up forgetting about it. 

With that note both boys took each other by the arm and left with Quirrell trailing after them. When they got to the pet store they were staring at everything. The first animals they saw were cats but not normal cats, magic cats called kneazles then there were a bunch of owls and toads. They went deeper into the store and found many other creatures. Hadrian was mostly interested in the snakes Stevenson meanwhile was looking at a strange puppy but instead of having one head it had three. He was reminded of the dog in one of Hadrian's books about a guard of the underworld, a Cerberus. The note said that it was supposed to grow humongous but Stevenson couldn't imagine the little puppy hurting anything.

Meanwhile Quirrell was looking at their interests. Hadrian was speaking parseltongue to a runespoor one of the most venomous snakes in the magical world. Quirrell or more Voldemort was in shock. Someone with no linage to Slytherin could speak the serpents tongue, it had to do with the prophecy. Voldemort knew though that acknowledging a prophecy was the number one way to make it come true. As much as it annoyed him to admit it, even if only to himself, somehow, by Voldemort leeching off the weakling managed to catch some of his sanity. Voldemort realised that slowly after he had created multiple horuxes his sanity started to slip, and more importantly his power was slowly getting out of grasps. The revelation only made Voldemort more determined to collect the philosophers stone. His one-way true grant to immortality and getting a body.

“Well hello there beautiful~.” Hadrian said to the runespoor. The snake was all black except for its orange stripes. The snakes most distinctive feature though was its three heads, before Hadrian interrupted them they had been arguing over something trival. The left head turned, “You shall be the one to adopt us, only one that has the honor of speaking the noble tongue of serpent’s can be worthy of our devotion~.” The middle head seemed to daydreaming and if snakes could smile this one would have quite a dopey one. 

“He is far too short to be one of my masters~, honestly you should get better taste Rhaeger~."The right head said in a voice that sounded as if it was sneering. Hadrian listened fascinated by the movement of the three heads. The insult didn’t bother him that much since he could tell that the other two heads seemed to be on board with Hadrian adopting them. Hadrian hesitantly turned to Quirrell, “Professor may I purchase and keep this animal?” 

Voldemort paused, runespoor were classified as level XXXX. But Hadrian could speak parseltongue so he could control the creature. Also by allowing the boy to keep the thing Hadrian will start to subconsciously trust him. The error of this though is that if he allows Hadrian to keep the deadly snake then he would be forced to allow the other boy the deadly mutt. “You both,” this brought attention from Stevenson “will be allowed the pets of your choosing, but only if you are able to hide them.” Stevenson looked down at the puppy in his hands, the description said that they could be put to sleep by music. So, all he really needed to do was find a secret room, which should be easy since Hadrian told him Hogwarts was a castle, and find a way to permanently play music for the newly dubbed Pluto. That moment it was decided that they would get their creature.

The two boys rushed up to Gringots, one had a snake rapped around their torso while the other had his hands full with puppy. They greeted the Goblin quickly and asked to see Griphook. The two boys were brought to different room, Quirrell was not allowed to follow due to how private the subject of their discussion was. And it all finished in under thirty minutes. Rather anti-climactic, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t important. Hadrian and Stevenson were officially away from the Dursleys. They were now living by themselves and the only way they could enter their new home at the moment was by a portkey that was activated by the word Curtain. 

“Good bye Professor.” Said Hadrian who was then dragged away by his brother. The two boys shared a grin and simultaneously said, “Curtain.” An uncomfortable feeling enveloped the twins and they felt as if they were being squeezed through a tight tunnel. They landed in a spacious room that had a few comfy looking chair, a large fireplace with a bowl of powder next to it, there were a few paintings with cherry trees.  
POP a strange creature appeared, “House elf”. Hadrian thought to himself. “Master Potter’s are here! I am Ladu Head Elf of the Potter Manor.” The house el- Ladu exclaimed proudly. “I hope you can show us our room.” Said Stevenson who was tired of all the shopping they did, he didn’t even notice that he said room as in he and Hadrian would be sharing one, with a snake and a Cerberus until it was too late. The elf brought them to their rooms, notice rooms it seemed that Ladu did not care for Stevenson’s exhausted requests. Not that either boys were complaining, sharing a room in this house would not only be a waste of space but also an unnecessary reminder of the Dursleys ‘care’. Ladu told them that they could decorate their rooms to their choosing, but at the moment they were to tired to do so. Hadrian’s runespoor cuddled up to him on the bed, Hadrian fell asleep to their arguing. Stevenson also had an animal cuddled up to him, but his was already snoring away. They both had dreams about getting to Hogwarts, and the days ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Again I do not own Harry Potter  
Chapter 2  
Hadrian awoke to a strange movement going across his face, cool scales were moving in his hair brushing against his scalp. It took Hadrian a moment to remember what it was, memories flashed by in Hadrian's head. A huge grin took over his face, the runespoor which Hadrian learned their names after he bought them, the left head was named Rhaeger, the middle Siderion, while the right head was called Leander. The Rhaeger and Leander argued a lot while Siderion only occasionally pipped in. Hadrian slowly left the huge bed and went to the dresser, he distantly remembered Ladu saying that they had clothes in each of their dressers for them. Hadrian stared at the shirt; it looked very formal like something you saw out of mediaeval times. It also seemed two sizes too big. Hadrian was still going to wear it; the shirt was far better than anything the Dursleys gave them. Hadrian was used to over-sized clothing anyways. Hadrian quickly took put on the shirt and to his shock it shook and started to shrink! 'Magic...' Hadrian thought to himself with a smile. Next Hadrian put on a pair of pants that did the same thing that the shirt did. Hadrian looked at himself in the mirror; the formal shirt was a dark green that brought out his eyes, what was strange though was that the Potter crest appeared on the shirt along with a strange crest that had designs with crows on it. It wasn't there before he put on the shirt. Hadrian chose not to think too much on it, the shirt was nice and comfortable and that's what mattered.

Hadrian turned to the runespoor. "You know I have to have a name for all three of you since you're technically the same snake. I can't introduce you as three separate names~." Hadrian told the three heads.

 Leander immediately spoke up, “If they can't bother with knowing each of our individual names then why should we bother with them~?!"

 "I think it would be nice, it's tiring being called runespoor all the time when they talk of all three of us. ~" Rhaeger said while Siderion nodded. Outnumbered by three to one Leander reluctantly surrendered.

 "Perhaps the name Numair. I heard that once somewhere." Hadrian said after a couple of minutes, and with that Hadrian and Numair left to go down stairs.

Hadrian met up with Stevenson at the stairs and he too had the Potter crest on his shirt, but not the one with crows. A large puppy with three heads was in Stevenson's arms, which once he set it down followed Stevenson loyally. The two boys didn't think they could be happier than they were now. They walked down the steps, looking at the multiple portraits, some of them even winked at the twins. Then they found themselves in the dining room. It was elegant, a beautiful chandelier hangs from the ceiling. The windows gave a direct view to the indoor gardens which also had an indoor water fall. It was gorgeous and was completed by the steaming breakfast that was already waiting there when the two entered. It was odd, Hadrian was used to making the food and only getting the scraps; having a full meal already made for him made him feel warm on the inside but also slightly nervous, it was a change in the routine but so was finding out about magic. Stevenson was also nervous, he never had an actual full meal, it just wasn't done at the Dursleys not to the twins anyways. The two boys sat on the chairs marveling on how comfortable they actually were and began to eat.

"Steve, where are you going to keep Pluto?" Hadrian asked once he was full.

 "What do you mean? All I have to do is find a secret room and play some music during class periods." Stevenson said with confusion.

 Hadrian sighed, "Professor Quirrell said that we have to keep our pets hidden. Do you know why? It's because they aren't allowed, he's pushing the rules for us. How do you think people are going to respond to you bringing a Cerberus onto the train? They won't allow it, Steve."

 Stevenson frowned and tried to come up with a retort, "Well people aren't going to respond well to you having a three headed snake around your neck."

 "I'm going to keep Numair under my robes; you can't do that to a puppy." Hadrian reasonably said to Stevenson. Both boys were startled by a sudden voice,

 "Why don't you use an expanded trunk, and keep the pup in there?" Hadrian and Stevenson turned around and stared at a portrait of a man, he looked like the paintings of pirates that were in the textbooks back at school. Except this guy seemed to have better teeth. The man was grinning with a rather cocky smirk.

 "What do you mean? How could we get an expanded trunk?" Hadrian asked warily, after all you shouldn't trust a man who reminds you of a pirate.

 "Ahh, new to the magic world are you? Makes sense, I suppose." The possible pirate then muttered about senile old men and Muggles. "There's a room on the right of the Master bedroom that leads to the east wing of the Manor. This path will lead you to a hallway which will have ten doors. The last door is the door where you will find a lot of trunks forgot why but doesn't make them any less good. I suggest taking the one that will suit your needs best."

The twins looked at each other than at the portrait. Stevenson sighed, "What do we have to lose, Hadrian?"

 "I don't know our limbs?! Are you seriously trusting the word of some painting of a pirate?" Hadrian looked incredulous at Stevenson.

 "I'll have you know that my word is very trust worthy." The pirate seemed to be pouting but the brothers weren't looking at him.

"I doubt they would keep a portrait here if it was trying to kill us or dismember us." Stevenson deadpanned.

 "Okay, fine but if we die I’m going to haunt you." Hadrian said while scowling.

  "If, and that’s a big if, we die then you can't haunt me because I'd be dead too." This seemed to perk Hadrian up and he eventually agreed. Of course the two boys had to pause for a moment and call Ladu to ask where the Master Bedroom was. But other than that it went smoothly.

The twins finally reached the master wing. It was lavish in detail and design, but then again it seemed everything in the house was. Well, at least that was the case for the two boys. They quickly found the room on the right and were shocked to find a cart. It was much like the one at Gringots, except you didn't have fear of falling to your death, which was a nice touch. In only a couple of minutes Hadrian and Stevenson got off of the ride. They opened the door and see the hallway that the pirate talked about. Warily opening the last door, they see a bunch of trunks. They were organised in sections, one was for trunks with rooms, another for libraries, potions, and many more. The best part was they all looked like normal trunks so you couldn't tell they were different at first glance. Hadrian couldn't stop the wave of excitement of having a trunk with his own personal library. Stevenson meanwhile was simply happy over being able to bring Pluto to Hogwarts.

Once they were done collecting their trunks they began to wonder about the portrait. "It doesn't make sense, why is there a painting of a pirate in a fancy manor? Our fancy manor." Hadrian said with frustration. Stevenson just shrugged his shoulders. __________________________

The two boys were heading to the living room to read. Well, Hadrian was going to read and then teach Stevenson. They had been trying it wandlessly, with various degrees of success. Well by various it actually means it was either a total failure or they could get it to slightly do what they wanted it to do. They mainly stuck to the levitation charms, mostly because they looked the coolest to do without a wand. They both were too nervous to practice with an actual wand once they heard about the ministry warning, but they eventually agreed to practice their wand magic on the Hogwarts trian. Speaking of the Hogwarts Express, the two boys didn't know how to get to the stop so they had to ask Ladu, who told them about the floo system. They went to the room that they had first entered in a picked up the 'floo' powder and put into the fire place. They both yelled "9 3/4 Floo station."

 The twins landed on a floo station and quickly got off; a scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Hadrian and Stevenson looked at each other and grinned, this was going to be a special day, the twins were sure of that.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and scraping of heavy trunks. Stevenson nervously looked at his own trunk, it wasn't heavy because of some charm put on it, but Pluto was in there. It didn't help that they were leaving the place that they were just beginning to call home. But their sadness of leaving the Manor was nothing compared to their excitement over going to Hogwarts.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Hadrian and Stevenson pushed their way down to the platform, in search of an empty carriage. They passed a round-faced boy who was saying, “Gran, I’ve lost my toad again.”

“Oh, Neville,” They heard the old woman sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd. “Give us a look, Lee, go on.” Someone from the crowd said. The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

 Stevenson whispered to Hadrian, “He’s showing off his none regulated pet. It can’t be that big of a deal, Hade.”

 Hadrian looked at him with a deadpan stare, “A Cerberus and Runespoor is going to attract a lot more attention than a tarantula, a non-magical spider.” He made sure to empathise on the non-magical part.

Stevenson chose to ignore it and pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. Stevenson put his trunk in first, so he could keep some sort of watch on Pluto. He was about to help Hadrian who was struggling with reaching the overhand of the compartment. Only to not be fast enough.

 “Want a hand?” A red-head asked.

 Hadrian with a slight blush of embarrassment said, “Yes, please.”

 “Oy, Fred! C’mere and help!” With the ginger twins help Hadrian’s trunk was safely tucked away. Stevenson and Hadrian both turned to say their thanks, the ginger twins both turned to stare at Stevenson.

 “Blimy.” Said the one on the right. “Are you- "

 The first twin interrupted with, “He is.” “Aren’t you?” He added to Stevenson.

 “What?” Stevenson said warily, he was used to people wondering about his huge scar on his forehead but no one ever acted like this.

 “Stevenson Potter,” The red-head schorused.

 Hadrian’s eyes lit up in recognition remembering Professor Quirrell’s warning them about Stevenson’s fame. Before Hadrian could remind Stevenson, “Yeah, I’m Stevenson Potter. What’s it to you?” The red-heads were too busy gawking to answer the question, which was more like a demand.

“Fred? George? Are you there?” A woman yelled.

 “Coming, Mum.” With a final look at Stevenson, the other pair of twins hopped off the train. Hadrian and Stevenson sat opposite of each other, hearing the redhead’s mother dotting on her children.

 “What was that about? Why did they even know my name?” Stevenson asked, he asked it as a rhetorical question but that didn’t stop Hadrian from answering.

 “Because nitwit, you’re famous. You couldn’t have forgotten the professors warning already?” Said Hadrian.

 Stevenson blushed a bit in embarrassment, “No, I didn’t forget, well kinda but I didn’t think that I was all that famous. I mean if I was why leave us at the Dursleys?” At that Hadrian’s face scrunched up cutely, “Looking like a kitten isn’t going to answer the problem, Hadrian.” Hadrian was now the one blushing in embarrassment muttering about how he didn’t look like a kitten and how Stevenson looked like a yellow tortious.

They saw another red-haired boy pass by their carriage which made Stevenson mutter, “Just how many gingers are there.” Hadrian rolled his eyes, used to Stevenson’s way of copping. Hadrian brought out a book by the title of “Hogwarts: A History.”

 “Hadrian, are you even my brother? Have you been possessed? How have you not finished it already?” Stevenson said dramatically.

 Hadrian glowered, "I'm making sure I remember the whole book. Also it's a magical book, it's bigger than it looks on the outside."

 Stevenson continued on, "Perhaps the book is so boring that not even you could finish it in a week. Have you learned anything fascinating from the book?"

 Hadrian paused from his attempt at backhanding Stevenson's head, "I'll have you know, that there are many fascinating facts in this book. One part goes onto explain the Chamber of Secrets. Slazar Slytherin allegedly made a secre-"

 "I'm talking about something that we would both find fascinating, not just you with your snakey mind." Stevenson said while resting his head on the table in front of them.

 "First off snakey isn't a word. And second off, let me finish. Slytherin possibly made a secret chamber that can only be entered with pharseltounge. In 1943 the chamber was believed to be opened. A girl by the name of Myrtle Warren was killed. Now this is where it gets interesting, they allegedly caught the 'murderer' who was known to have a pet Acrmantula. But they found no bight marks on the body, and Acrmantula can't petrify people."

 Stevenson perked up in interest when Hadrian mentioned the dead girl. "Do you think that she's a ghost at the school?"  

 Hadrian kicked him, "I tell you about the fact that the person they caught was most likely not the criminal and all you care about is the possible ghost?!" Hadrian scolded. Stevenson just smiled sheepishly.

"Anything off the cart, dears?" A smiling, dimpled woman who slid back their door asked. Hadrian wanted to know if the food was different went out into the corridor. Hadrian was fascinated, and bought a bit of everything. So Hadrian came back into the carriage with arms full of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands, and other names that Hadrian forgot were called.

 Stevenson stared at the packet of Chocolate Frogs, "Those better not be real frogs."

 Hadrian rolled his eyes, "The magical world may seem a bit backwards but that does not mean that they would eat chocolate-dipped, living frogs." Stevenson still looked doubtful and warily picked one up. A card fell out; it showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long crooked nose, and luxurious, flowing silver hair, beard, and moustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore. Both boys were curious, Quirrell spoke briefly of the headmaster but he didn't speak nearly enough to curve the twin’s curiosity.

 Hadrian read the card aloud, "Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of 12 C uses of dragon’s blood, and his work on Alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling." Stevenson noticed how the face on the back disappeared.

 The two boys looked at each other and muttered, "Magic."

Hadrian looked curiously at the bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, "Do you think when they say every flavour they truly mean every flavour?"

 Stevenson frowned, "Considering what we know about wizards and witches, probably." Hadrian was interrupted from opening the bag by the compartment door swinging open. A girl who already wore her new Hogwarts robes was with a boy they saw pass by before.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

 "No we haven't seen a toad." Said Stevenson, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the book in Hadrian's hand.

"Oh, are you reading Hogwarts: A History too? What do you think of the ghosts?" She sat down both of the twins looked slightly taken back but weren't bothered enough to say anything.

 "Oh, well I thought they should at least say the number of ghosts Hogwarts has, then they should go on to describe them. They leave out so many important details. How are we supposed to know if they will attack us? I mean they probably wouldn't have ghosts there if they were attacking students but they don't tell us that." The girl looked as if Christmas had come early for her, she immediately responded and Stevenson tuned them out. As much as he loved his brother, he wasn't nearly as interested in books, especially textbooks, as Hadrian was.

Eventually after a long conversation, or what seemed to be a long conversation, she introduced herself as "Hermione Granger".

 Hadrian glared at Stevenson in warning and introduced himself, "Hadrian Potter and this blond prat here is my twin, Stevenson Potter."

"Are you really?” Hermione said. "I know all about you, well not you but what the books say about you. You're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

 Stevenson looked at Hadrian, "I am?! Hade, why didn't you tell me?!"

 Hadrian glared, "You would have known if you actually read the books I assigned you. For someone who says they want to assimilate to the magical world quickly, you sure could stand to try harder."

 Stevenson groaned, "Well mayb-"

He was interrupted by Hermione coughing, "Anyway, Neville and I better go and look for Neville's toad. You two better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

"That was odd." Stevenson muttered.

 Hadrian frowned, "We both know she was just nervous." The door slid again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy or Hermione Granger this time.

Three boys entered, Hadrian and Stevenson immediately recognised the middle one at once. It was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He looked at Stevenson in a lot more fascination than before, though before he shoved him away so it wasn't very hard to beat that interest shown.

"Is it true?" He said. "Some girl said this is the Potter's compartment. So it's you, is it?"

 Stevenson glared at the boy, "Yes, we are the Potter's. Now why have oh so rudl-" Stevenson was cut off by a kick to the shin.

 The bleach blond boy and the other two brown haired Dudley's entered the compartment. The middle boy spoke again, "This is Crabbe and this is Goyle, and my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Hadrian and Stevenson just looked at him with a deadpan stare. "Do you not know who the Malfoy's are?" Malfoy asked.

 Hadrian looked the Malfoy in the eye; well he had to look up so it wasn't very intimidating. "Yes we know who the Malfoy's are. But considering that I'm heir to two lord ships that are on equal stanza to the Malfoy's and Stevenson here is heir to seven minor Houses I'd say we don't have to automatically respect someone who barged into our compartment. You can understand that, no?"

 Malfoy blushed, either because he was looking at Hadrian or in embarrassment was not known, but either way Stevenson didn't like it.

 "Well, you don't-" Malfoy seemed to flounder a bit and then left, his two body guards following him.

"Isn't this just a lovely train ride, Hadrian?" Stevenson said with a false smile.

 "You know the Granger girl was right, we should get our Hogwarts robes on." Hadrian said while rolling his eyes. "You know she mentioned the Hogwarts houses, we will still be close even if we're sorted into different houses, right?" Hadrian looked slightly embarrassed.

 Stevenson looked at him as if seeing him in a new light, "Of course we're still going to be close. With our personality differences we're bound to end up in different houses, and if anyone in our house tries to stop us, well we don't need to listen to them. We've been doing perfectly fine without other people; we don't have to start now."

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately." Stevenson's stomach lurched with nerves over leaving his trunk behind.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Stevenson shivered in the cold night air, remembering how he ignored Hadrian's warning about the weather in Scotland. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the student, Hadrian heard a loud voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! The twins stilled and saw one of the biggest person they'd ever seen. He wasn't big in the Vernon Dursley sense, but huge in the overall area. The long beard made him seem like a wild lumberjack.

Slipping and stumbling, they followed the giant of a man down what seemed to be steep narrow steps. It was dark; the guide’s lamp only gave off a dim light. Then the floor became wet, they heard the sounds of some students slipping. "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the man called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." Hadrian stared in awe; the narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. Hadrian turned to Stevenson who had a large grin on his face; Hadrian couldn't help the small smile that overtook him. Hogwarts was beautiful.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Called the guide, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Hadrian and Stevenson were followed into their boat by a dark skinned boy and a girl with pigtails who looked rather frightened. "Everyone in?" Shouted the guide, who had a boat to himself. "Right then- FORWARD!" The fleet of little boats carried them through thick algae and a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face.

"So, umm what house do you think you'll get into?" The girl asked them while fidgeting with the ends of her robes.

 "Slytherin, of course." The other boy answered, this seemed to only frighten the girl more and she looked desperately at the twins to say something.

 "Whatever house we get into." The twins said simultaneously the girl nodded and looked at the view around them, the boy stared at them a bit in curiosity but clearly wasn't too interested by the fact that he didn't even notice Stevenson's scar.

The small boat landed and the four eleven year-olds got out. Stevenson noticed the guide handing the toadless boy a toad, the boy "Neville" a voice told him that sounded suspiciously like Hadrian held the toad as if it was his life line.

They walked up the steps and were greeted by the castle door. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Hadrian noted her as a person that you would not want to cross. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the guide. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide open. The entrance hall was huge. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out any of the designs, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed the Professor across the flagged stone floor. Hadrian could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right- the rest of the school must already be here- but Professor McGonagall shoved the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They all were crowded while also surrounding the Professor, Hadrian saw the blonde prat and one of the children from ginger clan; he stuck himself closer to Stevenson.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like tour family within Hogwarts." Hadrian and Stevenson both shot a sceptical eye at that last sentence, McGonagall continued, "You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room." She took a moment to pause and analysed each if the first years, "The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year the House with the most points will win the House Cup."

"I shall return when we're ready for you," she said. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber.

 Stevenson turned to Hadrian, "How do they even sort us into the fabulous Houses?"

 Hadrian looked a little peeved, "The books wouldn't say, something about it being a 'special' surprise that shouldn't be ruined." Then something happened that made the two boys jump about a foot into the air- several people behind them screamed. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glanced at the first years. Stevenson was in awe at the sight and was determined to learn everything about ghosts.

 Hadrian was more focused on their conversation. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

 "My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing tights and a collar thing 'suddenly' noticed the first years. The fat ghost, Friar said, "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" Hadrian heard a few small snickers that fortunately went unnoticed. "My old House, you know."

 Then the door opened once again, "Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned which caused the ghosts to one by one float away. "Now in a line," Hadrian went behind a boy with sandy hair, with Stevenson behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of large double doors into the Great Hall.

The Hall was lit by thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables had fancy sliver ware overly fancy it seemed. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. The line was facing the older students while the Professors were behind them. The ceiling was magnificent it was velvety black dotted with the stars. It was hard to believe there was a ceiling at all, Hadrian made sure to look up the spell so they could have an astronomy room at the Manor. Hadrian was so distracted he didn't notice McGonagall taking out a stool and a pointed wizard’s hat. A hat that was patched, frayed, and extremely dirty. Stevenson saw the hat twitch and gave Hadrian an elbow to the stomach to get him to pay attention, it was also a bit of vengeance for before. Then the hat began to sing:

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause once the hat finished its song. It turned its top half down as if to bow to each if the tables and then became quite still again. "Do you think we'll be trying on the hat?"

 "Yeah, considering the looks it is getting there are no other answers." Hadrian answered.

 McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said.

Professor McGonagall than took a look at the parchment and shouted, "Abbot, Hannah!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat. "Bones, Susan!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat again. "Boot, Terry!" "RAVENCLAW!" "Brocklehurst, Mandy" "RAVENCLAW!" "Brown, Lavender" "GRYFFINDOR!" "Bulstrode, Millicent" "SLYTHERIN!" "Finch-Fletchely, Justin" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Finnigan, Seamus," a minute passed before the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Granger, Hermione" "GRYFFINDOR!" "Longbottom, Neville" "GRYFFINDOR" "Malfoy, Draco." "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy then went to join the dumb looking boys that followed him, he looked mighty pleased with himself when he sat down he made sure to get a good look at the Potters. Stevenson glared and Hadrian wasn't paying enough attention to notice the staring, he was too focussed on the names passing by then at last- "Potter, Hadrian!"

As Hadrian stepped forward the staring seemed more focussed then before, Hadrian swore he heard someone whispering about brother to the boy-who-lived. 'Perhaps, Stevenson's more famous than I thought' was Hadrian's last thought before the hat was dropped over his eyes.

 He waited for something to happen. "Hmm," said a small voice. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of loyalty, I see. You value intelligence enough to revile Rowena Ravenclaw herself, I'd say! There's talent, oh my goodness, yes- and a thirst for power. Plenty of cunning as well...... So where shall I put you?"

 Hadrian responded immediately, "Whatever house that would not only suit me best but also where could use my potential to the fullest."

 "Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness and would certainly where you would use your fullest potential, no doubt about that-hmmmm you have a question?" The sorting hat asked.

 "Yes, how do you see into our minds?" Hadrian was curious, after all mind reading would be a very useful thing to have.

 "Oh, well it's an art called Legilimency. Slazar Slytherin himself was the one who put that ability onto me, you know. Speaking of him you better be SLYTHERIN!" There was a stunned silence for moment, then polite clapping that the Slytherins had done for everyone else came from the table. Hadrian didn't even notice that he held his breath until the clapping began; he quickly sat at the end of the table. Hadrian looked up at the line again to look at Stevenson's sorting.

 

"Potter, Stevenson!" Instead of the silence that greeted Hadrian whispers arose. It seemed everyone was trying to get a good look at Stevenson the hat then covered his head.

 "Just as difficult as your brother, I see. Plenty of loyalty and brashness. Not a bad mind either. Paranoid enough to survive the snake pit, though your bravery and boldness outweighs your other traits. Any opinions on which House you want to go to?"

  "If I choose my own House and Hadrian finds out I asked to be put somewhere where I wouldn't 'belong' Hade will nag me. So, for a more comfortable path I would rather you choose." Stevenson thought to the hat.

 "Well than better be GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting hat was taken off his head and cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table, everyone was seemingly trying to shake his hand. Stevenson sat next to the toadless boy, once he was settled in his seat, Stevenson immediately set his eyes onto the Slytherin table looking for Hadrian.

He eventually found Hadrian, who was talking to some rabbity looking boy, the boy was pointing at a rather gloomy looking person that was at the head table, it took Stevenson a minute to realise that it was he creepy person from the shop. 'Another creepy Professor." Stevenson thought to himself in slight disappointment.

 A prefect noticed his staring and went onto explain who he was, "That's Professor Snape, he teaches potions. He doesn't like any House except his own House, Slytherin." The prefect had bright orange hair and a rather snooty voice. The rest of the Sorting preceded on, then at last the last first year was sorted. Stevenson eventually caught Hadrian's eye, but Hadrian gave a silent message that told him to just eat his food, and that they would talk later.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming, but it seemed somewhat strained at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to seen them all there. "Welcome!" He said "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" He sat back down, almost all the older students clapped.

 The Slytherins had a slow clap the Ravenclaws did theirs half-heartedly the Hufflepuffs just smiled and clapped with polite enthusiasm, while the Gryffindors clapped with extreme enthusiasm. It was almost terrifying. Hadrian didn't bother to clap, but for appearances he moved his hands, Hadrian noticed a few of the older years did the same. The headmaster clapped his hands and a feast appeared. Hadrian put some food onto the plate and made sure to pay attention to the way the others ate, one could never be completely sure of proper dining customs, after all. After Hadrian carefully ate about half of the food on his plate he felt as if someone was staring at him. It ended up being the disturbing fellow from the book store.

 Another first year, something Nott Hadrian remembered, noticed his observing and immediately started, "That's Professor Snape. He teaches potions, is Draco's godfather, and also absolutely favour’s Slytherin. While he doesn't help our reputation he certainly does help our grades in potions, or at least that's what I have heard from the older years."

 Malfoy immediately perked up, "He's Slytherins head of House, he's supposed to favour Slytherin." He drawled out the words to Nott as if it was the most obvious thing.

 "Our reputation is already ruined enough; we don't need an overly obvious Professor to bring down any progress we've made so far in gaining the respect if the other Houses." Hadrian continued to eat his food in piece, choosing to simply watch the conversation play out.

____________________________________________

"This will be your new home for the next several years, whether you want it to be or not. Your allegiance now lies with the Slytherin House and your fellow peers. We must put up a united front, whatever arguments, or dislike you have for another Slytherin can only be shown in your dorm rooms, which yes you will be sharing with one other person, or the common room. Majority of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs do look over the reputation of Slytherin, though that does not mean that all of them do. Gryffindors," the prefect seemed to be particularly interested in Hadrian now. "Meanwhile are a lost cause in attempts of befriending. Do not humiliate yourself, and by extension the Slytherin House with your attempts." The prefect who introduced herself as Gemma Farley finished.

"The Slytherin House is for the cunning and ambitious. Do not think for a moment that all you will have to do is make connections to succeed, you will have to work for your grades. I do know that some of you will not listen, and will bribe another to do your homework to make a study guide for you so on and so on. If you do so, and get caught you will lose respect, and your place on the hierarchy will be lowered." The prefect stared down at everyone. Eventually the prefects Led them to a strange passage, "Passwords are changed every Friday. They will be posted at the split of the girl dorms and the boy dorms." Farley then said, "Antipodean Opaleye."  
________________________

They then were split into the dorms, the boys looked for the room with their name on it, Hadrian was happy to discover that the first one he saw room was his, but was quickly disappointed when he saw that Draco Malfoy would be the one he was rooming with. Hadrian opened the black door that had silver name plates. Hadrian was happy to see his trunk was already there, waiting on the left four-poster bed. The room was large, forest green with silver trimmings, it had a dark wooden floor that were surprisingly warm. The beds were also big, seemed rather expensive but the House was known for pureblood heirs so what could one expect? The left bed was more of a light green, the curtains were silver, and the pillows had the Slytherin crest stamped on it; the right bed however had dark green curtains with a silver bed spread and pillows. Hadrian's bed was right next to a large window which led you to see the lake. Fishes of all types swam about, seaweed seemed to be everlasting, it was a beautiful view over all. Hadrian quickly opened his trunk, inside was a library of books. There was also a heated tank for Numair, which Hadrian placed inside his dresser so they wouldn't be seen. Hadrian was already in his pyjamas when Malfoy came into the room.

The meeting was silent and slightly awkward. Hadrian just decided to nod to Malfoy and tried to get into bed only to get interrupted, "Our first meeting was not the best, and I would like to start anew. It would be best for us to be friends." Malfoy shot out his hand with a cockyish attitude.

 Hadrian shook the hand while saying, "While I believe we should start out on good terms, I do not see myself becoming friends with someone I just met. Please, try to understand I don't mean to be rude."

Malfoy looked startled at that and his face first showed slight anger then a happy expression until it eventually cooled down into a blank expression.

 "I understand." Hadrian nodded sent a small smile Malfoy's way and quietly said good night.


End file.
